King of Vampires A Love Story
by RainbowFez
Summary: BETHAN! A spell causes Benny to learn how Ethan really feels. But in a twist of fate Ethan runs and is bitten. But he's no ordinary vampire.
1. Lies descovered

This was supposed to be one chapter but then this plot came into my head. I wrote the first 5 chapters in one day. Please review. I want to know if it's actually ok. Enjoy

* * *

"Benny" Ethan moaned. Benny and Ethan lay on Ethan's bed, lips pressed against each other. Hands roamed each other's bodies, touching everything they could. Benny's hand made its way under Ethan's shirt, running his fingers up his stomach. He played with Ethan's nipple making him moan. "Benny please" He wined, feeling himself get hard. Ethan opened his eyes drenched in sweat.

Nice dream" Benny chuckled popping up from the floor. Ethan jumped. He'd forgotten Benny stayed over. He only hoped he didn't moan in his sleep again.

"Something like that" Ethan mumbled blushing.

"You could just ask her out" Benny said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Who?" Ethan asked confused. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Sarah of course."

"Oh yea Sarah" Ethan mumbled turning even brighter.

"It was about Sarah right?" Benny asked.

"Yeaaa" Ethan muttered.

"Oh my god" Benny laughed. "You just had a sex dream about someone other than Sarah."

"It wasn't a sex dream" Ethan lied. "And yes it was about Sarah."

"Oh yea of course" Benny laughed. "It's perfectly normal to moan 'more please. Yea right there. Oh god please.' It was probably a dream about school." He said sarcastically, with a huge smile plastered across his face. Ethan turned a deeper red.

"Let's just get up" He grumbled. Benny sighed and the two boys made their way down the stairs.

"Good morning boys" Ethan's mom called. "Me, your father and Jane are taking a trip this weekend. That means Sarah will be babysitting today and tomato. She'll be sleeping over so I want no funny business. I thought I could trust you last time and you nearly burned down the house making a midnight pizza.

"It was dark and I out the timer at the wrong time" Ethan grumbled. "You can't hold that against me forever."

"It was three weeks ago she said. "I'll be holding it against you for a lot longer. Just behave" She said. She left the house with her husband and Jane. The moment the door closed Benny burst out laughing.

"What" Ethan asked?

"Sarah's staying at your hose alone, with no parents." Ethan blushed. "Maybe you're wet dream can come true."

"It wasn't a wet dream" Ethan grumbled. "And I really doubt it's going to come true." Ethan tuned out the rest of Benny's rambling. He really did want his dream to come true. He'd wanted it for almost three years now. But Benny was straight and his best friend, He'd never feel the same way back.

"Earth to Ethan" Benny shouted.

"Sorry I zoned out" Ethan said.

"Wanna play some games till Sarah comes. Then I'll give you a little alone time." Ethan nodded, hoping Sarah wouldn't be here for a while. He did not like the idea of him and Sarah alone. His wish didn't come true though. They barely had time to turn on the PS3 when the doorbell rang. 'Stupid vampire speed' Ethan thought to himself. He walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door. "Come in" He said. She walked casually into the living room.

"Benny here?" She asked. Ethan nodded. "Cool I need to talk to him." Ethan gave her a weird look. "I just need help with one of my papers. You're not so great in English but Benny is" She said. "I'll only be gone a minute. How about you order a pizza. Your mother directly told me not to let you touch the oven."

"I can work the oven fine" he grumbled.

"Not from what I heard" She laughed. She made her way up the stairs making sure Ethan hadn't followed her.

"Ethan I thought you were going to have some alone time with Sarah" Benny said as the door open. He didn't turn his eyes off the screen.

"Hey Benny: Sarah said a little shyly." Benny jumped.

"I was just kidding about the alone time" He lied. Sarah smiled and shook her head. "What are you up here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be downstairs baby-proofing the kitchen so Ethan doesn't burn down the house?" Sarah laughed.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you" She said.

"If this is about homework I can't help. We aren't even in the same classes."

"It's not about homework" She said. "It's about Ethan."

"What about Ethan" Benny asked? Sarah blushed. It was kind of embarrassing going to benny like this.

"Ethan likes me doesn't he" Sarah asked?

"Yes" Benny said hesetently.

"But he's too shy to ask me out" She said more as a statement than a question.

"Do you like him?" Benny asked getting exited. Ethan was getting a girlfriend.

"I think so" She said turning just as Ethan had when having a similar conversation this morning.

"Then talk to him" He said.

"I'm worried he'll be too shy to say yes or some other crazy nerd thing." Benny rolled his eyes.

"Crazy nerd thing" he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"You have a truth spell right?"

"Not a truth spell. They're way too advanced for me. I tried it once and I blew up Grandma's favorite chair, but there is something that might help. There's a spell that makes a person act out what they want most in the world. The way Ethan likes you I'm sure he'll ask you out."

"Do you really think that'll work" Sarah asked, frowning?

"Probably" Benny said.

"Ok when do you want to do it" She asked?

"The moon has to be at a certain angle so about 9:00."

They walked downstairs and the Pizza was ordered. The two teens stared at the boy the entire time.

"What" Ethan finally groaned?

"It's almost 9" Sarah said.

"What's going on" Ethan yelled. "Why do you keep staring at me? And what happens at nine o'clock?" Benny took out his spell book and began reciting long Latin words. Ethan felt a shiver go down his spine.

"What's going on" he growled, making a grab for the book. Benny grabbed it and jumped away, standing in front of the couch. "What are you doing to…." Ethan's eyes went wide and his brain got fuzzy. Benny's voice stopped.

"Did it work?" Sarah asked.

"I think so."

Ethan got up from his seat and walked towards benny. The taller boy game him a confused look.

"Ethan what are you doing?" He asked. He didn't have time to react. Ethan pushed the other boy onto the couch and got on top of him. Benny yelped as Ethan slammed his lips against his best friends. Benny struggled but couldn't break free from Ethan's grasp.

"Sarah" he called, his voice muffled by Ethan's moving lips. Ethan tool the opportunity to stick his tongue into Benny's open mouth.

"Hey" Ethan yelled as Sarah picked him up with one hand and held him down in a chair.

"Can you fix it" She yelled to Benny but he was frozen, his eyes wide in shock. "Benny" She shouted. Benny shook his head and grabbed his spell book off the floor. Flipping through the pages he finally found the spell he was looking for. He said it aloud and Ethan went slack and stopped struggling. Sarah let go. Neither of them had ever seen Ethan so scared, not when they were fighting Vampires or monsters.

"Oh my God" Ethan gasped. He flung himself off the chair and ran from the house, flinging the door open and sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Benny" Sarah said quietly looking at the shocked boy who had once again dropped his book to the floor. There was no response. "Benny we have to find Ethan" She yelled. That got Benny's attention. "We can have him running around at night in this town. He doesn't even have anything to fight off a vampire. Benny nodded. "Are you ok" She asked, realizing Benny was in a far worse place than her.


	2. Trees

Ethan ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care. All he knew was he had to get as far away from Benny as possible. He'd ruined everything. All he'd wanted was to be near Benny. Even though he couldn't date him at least they were best friends. Now it was over. He lost the person he loved most in the world. He finally fell to his knees in dense trees, far from the city. He hadn't realized he'd run off the path. He was somewhere in the woods. He looked round. There wasn't a light in sight. How did he go this far.

"Who cares" He growled to himself. "No one does. You lost your best friend and your fake crush. You have no one. No one loves you." He leaned against a tree and brought his knees to his chest.

Sarah flew through the sky searching the ground. Benny was searching in the other direction armed with his light saber and a nerf gun that shot stakes it'd been almost an hour and they hadn't found a thing. Ethan was gone. After two hours Sarah circled around to find Benny. She landed and they sat on the side of the road.

"Where is he" Benny asked.

"He'll probably go home. Maybe we should wait for him there" Sarah suggested. There was no way they were finding him that night.

"No" Benny almost shouted.

"Benny?" Sarah asked, looking sympathetic. "What's going to happen when you find Ethan?"

"What do you mean" Benny asked, trying to pretend everything was normal. It wasn't working.

"Benny" Sarah scolded.

"Fine" he growled. "I don't know. I really don't know." Sarah smiled sadly.

"Let's head back to his house" She said. They got there but it was still empty. Benny was scared. He knew the chances of Ethan running into a vampire were slim even in this town. He'd probably be fine.

Ethan lay crying in the same position he'd been for two hours. His world was gone and he couldn't even bring himself to move to a more comfortable position. His back ached and his leg had fallen asleep. He was too wrapped up in his despair. He didn't hear the almost silent footsteps or see the glowing yellow eyes watching him. He didn't notice a large boy walk just feet away from him. He didn't know until it was too late. Ethan screamed as sharp fangs pierced skin. The vampire held him down until a wave of energy shot from Ethan's hands. Light filled the surrounding forest and Ethan felt a wave of unnamable emotion flow through his body. The vampire was blasted him twenty feet and through two trees. Ethan passed out.

Benny paced back and forth in Ethan's living room. It was six in the morning and he still hadn't come home. Even Sarah was beginning to get worried.

"I'm sure he's fine" She said for the hundredth time. Benny had stopped believing her around fifty.

"We need to go out looking" Benny said. We need to find him."

"Benny he knows you're here. He's probably just avoiding you. Benny fell onto the couch. It was the first time he sat there since the incident. The two jumped when the door slowly creaked open. A disheveled Ethan limped into the room, a scarf around his neck. He was just happy it had been cold last night. The scarf looked less conspicuous.

"Ethan thank god" Benny said rushing at his friend. Ethan flinched back throwing his arms in front of his face. Benny stopped. "I wasn't going to hit you" He said quietly.

"Leave" Ethan whispered, his arms still hiding his face.

"Ethan" Benny started.

"Leave" Ethan screamed. Benny stared at his friend before leaving.

"Ethan can we talk" Sarah asked after Benny had left,

"If this is about last night then don't" He said.

"Ethan I want to help you." She said.

"There's something more important I need to talk to you about" Ethan said, surprising Sarah with his seriousness.

"Ok" she said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Benny."

"I promise" She said. "You can tell me anything. Ethan looked scared.

"Something happened last night after I ran away."

"What" She asked? Ethan slowly removed his scarf, letting it drop to the floor. Sarah gasped. "You were…"

"Bitten" Ethan finished. "I'm a fledgling now. Sarah stared at him.

"You need to go see grandma."

"I know. There's something else I need you to do. Would you mind getting Benny away from his house for a few hours?"

"Only if you keep me in the loop about this. No lies or hiding things." She said.

"Ok fine." Ethan said.

"One more thing" Sarah said. "Benny doesn't hate you. He's just shocked."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you." Ethan said sadly. "I'm heading over there so run ahead and get him to leave." Sarah nodded. They left the house and Sarah sped off with her vampire speed. Ethan walked more slowly. Things didn't seem real. He was a fledgling. He wasn't human anymore. He kissed Benny. His entire world was turning upside-down and it was like a nightmare. As he approached the Weir household he saw grandma working in the garden.

"Ethan" Grandma exclaimed. "Benny's not here. He went out with Sarah."

"Is everything alright?" She asked opening the door and walked into the living room. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked. When she got no answer she turned around. "What are you doing outside" She asked, seeing Ethan standing by the doorway. Ethan stared at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You have to invite me in" He mumbled.

"Oh" she said, shock and worry in her eyes. "Come in and tell me everything." Ethan sulked to the kitchen and she gave him milk and cookies. He told her almost everything. He was vague in why he ran away but everything else was spot on. By the end the old woman was frowning.

"You released power from your hands?" She asked, skeptical.

"Yea. It would have eaten me if that didn't happen. I didn't mean to. I think it was instinct.

"I can look into it but I've never heard of anything like it before."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"And let me get you some blood substitute" She said.

"Can you not tell Benny" Ethan asked? She whipped around.

"Benny doesn't know?"

"I don't think we're friends anymore." Grandma's jaw dropped. She doesn't normally act surprised but this was outrages.

"That's not possible" She said lightly. "I'm sure you two can work through whatever happened."

"I don't think so" Ethan sighed. "He won't want to talk to me again. I had to get Sarah to lead him away so we could talk. I don't know how long she can keep him busy so I really should be leaving." She nodded bringing him a large paper bag filled with what looked like brown juice boxes.

"Have one per meal and about two sometime in between."

"Ok" Ethan sighed, rolling up the bag.

"Come and see me any time you need she said. And I promise I won't tell Benny. I just hope you can work this out."

"Thank you" Ethan whispered before turning to leave. The door opened at the same moment he reached for the handle. Ethan's eyes grew when he saw Benny standing there with Sarah trying to talk to him.

"Ethan" Benny said shocked. He didn't get answer. He pushed past and ran at a fast human pace. Benny tried to follow but Sarah blocked his path. "Get out of my way" He growled.

"No. You need to give him time" She scolded. He's gone through something you could never understand. He thinks he lost you and doesn't know what to say.

"He didn't lose me" Benny yelled.

"I know but he doesn't."

"Then let me talk to him."

"This is not the right time she said. Let him cool down and get ahold of himself." She said. Benny glared at her and slammed the door in her face.

"Grandma" he yelled.

"Benny" The old woman said, faking a smile.

"Why was Ethan here?"

"He needed to talk to me" She said calmly.

"Why?"

"That's between me and him. He doesn't want me to tell you." Benny screamed and stomped up to his room.


	3. Hunger

Sorry it took me so long to post. I didn't grammar check this so im sorry if there's some errors Im just really busy. Please review!

Monday came too fast for Ethan. He had to wake up early because he didn't want Benny coming to walk with him like he normally did. He left before anyone was even awake. He stood in the street, facing school. This was going to be the first time he did this. It couldn't be that hard. He'd seen vampires do it hundreds of times. Taking a deep breath Ethan ran.

"Wohoo" he screamed into the air. Everything around him was a blur but he didn't trip or run into anything. It was like everything just jumped out of his way. The wind whipped through his hair and his shirt billowed. He ran through the streets, taking ten laps around the school before stopping at the front door. He'd only been running for three minutes. "Awesome" He said, the first real smile since the kiss appearing on his face.

Benny walked as fast as he could to Ethan's house. He'd left an hour early because Ethan was sure to try to leave without him. When he reached the house he was panting. He banged on the door. Jane opened the door, still in her pajamas.

"Benny?" she asked.

"Is Ethan home?"

"No he left really early. No one was even awake yet. Why didn't you walk together?" She asked.

"We got in a fight" He mumbled. He turned and rushed to school. He had to talk to Ethan. When he entered the school he went straight to Ethan's locker. When he saw no one he decided to check his first class. There was no one there ether. He checked each hallway and looked in every classroom. He didn't know Ethan was following behind him to keep hidden. Benny doesn't retrace his steps. As long as Ethan stayed around the corner Benny would never find him. Things changed though when people began to arrive Ethan hid in the clouds, keeping himself behind tall people. He arrived at his classroom thirty seconds before the bell. That's how most of the day went until the moment he was dreading. science class. He couldn't avoid Benny there. Ethan hid in a bathroom, his head in his hands. He felt nauseas and wanted to throw up.

"I didn't eat" He mumbled. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a blood box. He stared down at it disgusted. He was about to drink blood, fake blood but still blood. The thought was both tantalizing and sickening. "Here goes nothing." He brought the straw to his mouth and took a long sip. It was amazing. It had a sour aftertaste but it made him feel warm and the ache in his chest lessened.

After her grandson had left the earth priestess through herself into her books. She studied any creature similar to a vampire but found nothing. There was no mention of anything like this in her vampire history books. She even went so far to go through her spell books. There was still nothing. It wasn't until Benny would be leaving school that she finally gave up. There were nothing in these books. She'd have to go to someone. She was scared but knew it had to be done. She got up and left a note to Benny that she was going out and would be home soon. She left the house with a silver knife under her shirt.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. He had to go. He couldn't hide forever. Ethan walked into class and headed to a girl sitting at a lab desk far away from Benny. Everyone stared at him. Ethan was never late.

"Can we switch seats" He asked the girl.

"Ummm I guess" she said. Students looked from Ethan to Benny and back. Even the teacher was silent. It took the class another three minutes to resume work. The teacher even forgot to give Ethan a detention. After class Ethan made a run for the door but his old table was closer. Benny jumped in front of the door with his arms out.

"You are coming with me and we are talking" Benny growled, grabbing Ethan's color and dragging him out of the room. He went to the closest private place, the darkroom. He shoved Ethan in and locked the door behind them.

"Benny I'm sorry" Ethan started.

"Ethan stop."

"No Benny I'm really really sorry. I don't know what happened. I shouldn't of kissed you. Please just let me go. I'm so so sorry." Ethan cried, falling to the floor, his beck against the wall.

"E listen to me" Benny growled. Ethan flinched. "You're still my friend. Nothing's going to change that." He kneeled down so he was next to Ethan. Ethan stiffened. The smell of blood was emanating from Benny. He smelled delicious.

"Oh God" Ethan screamed, sliding to the other side of the room. "Benny stay away from me" He yelled, covering his mouth to hide his fangs.

"E" Benny said sadly. Ethan grabbed his phone and punched Sarah's number in. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sarah" Ethan yelled. "I told you something yesterday. I'm stuck in the darkroom with Benny. Get me out right now."

"I'm coming she said into the phone before she hung up."

"E what's going on?" Benny asked. Ethan ignored him and hid his glowing eyes in his sleeve.

"Ethan."

"Shut up Benny" Ethan screamed loudly. Benny fell silent. Ethan needed full concentration to stop himself from jumping across the room and draining every drop of blood from the only boy he ever loved. Ethan breathed heavy. He vaguely heard a door being broken down and two arms grabbing him. When he opened his eyes Sarah was holding him on the doorstep of Benny's house. She rang the doorbell. The door opened and the old woman gasped.

"What happened?" She asked. "Come in."

"Benny locked him in the dark room. I think he was trying to talk to Ethan." Sarah said.

"I was so hungry" Ethan cried burying his face in his sleeve. The old woman froze.

"Is Benny ok?" The look on her face was pure terror.

"Yea" Sarah said quickly. Ethan was holding up pretty well for someone who's been a fledgling for less than a day.

"Get him in the living room and lay him down" She said. "I'll get some blood substitute.

"Ethan you're going to be fine" Sarah said, putting the boy down gently on the couch. Grandma rushed in holding a glass of red liquid.

"Drink this" she said. Ethan did as he was told and relief spread through his system.

"I can't do this" Ethan cried rolling into a ball.

"Ethan I know…" Sarah said before grandma shook her head.

"Leave him. He needs time alone" She said. "Ethan honey, I'll be in the garden. If you need anything at all just call. She places another large cup of blood on the side table. Ethan nodded. Sarah was led out the door and told to go back to school.

Benny Ran from the school, paying no attention to the yells from the front office. He didn't stop running till he saw his house. Ethan had to be there. Sarah wouldn't have brought him home like that. He hadn't just been upset. He'd been in pain. Ethan was hiding something and Benny didn't like it.

"Benny" Grandma shouted as the boy ran up the steps. He flung the door open and saw Ethan curled up crying on the couch.

"E" He cried. The boy shouted as Benny grabbed him. "Ethan please talk to me" He cried, crushing his best friend in a hug. Ethan freaked out. Benny smelled so good.

"Benny move" he choked out. Benny frowned and let go. Ethan immediate grabbed the glass next to him and chugged half of it down.

"Is that blood substitute" Benny gasped. Ethan rolled over and his face on the couch cushions. "E?" Benny could hear the sobs coming out. "Please E." Grandma rushed into the room, standing back just in case Ethan lost control.

"Stop calling me that" Ethan shouted. "We're not friends. We stopped being friends the moment I kissed you." Grandma sighed. That's what happened.

"Shut up E. You are my friend. I don't care if you like me like that. You've been my best friend since we met and you always will be." Ethan hiccupped.

"Benny let's leave him alone" the old woman said. Ethan just cried more. Finally Benny agreed and left the house with his grandmother.


	4. Revelations

K so here's the next chapter. This is one of my only story's im not completely frozen on. OK I was for a time but im better now. For some reason i lost all motivation to write. I don't know why but i did. :( I just hope my inspiration comes back before i fall behind on all my other stories. Again please review. I hope you like it and wish me luck with my other stories.

* * *

Ethan's parents didn't call. They were used to Ethan staying the entire day at Benny's without calling. He was later than normal but they didn't suspect anything. They didn't know Ethan was sobbing in his sleep, having a nightmare about Benny's blood running down the back of his throat, his dead body limp in his arms.

Grandma was back in her study going over the plan she had concocted. She had been lucky the kids hadn't come over ten minutes earlier. She'd been out the entire day. Hopefully her plan would work. If anyone knew what Ethan was, it would be her. She was older than any others.

Benny sat in a chair watching Ethan sleep. He felt terrible. He was the reason Ethan had been bitten. He was the one who performed the spell and made him run away. Now his best friend's human life was over. He wouldn't grow up or have a family. He'd never have any of the things he wanted. But worse of all, they couldn't be friends till the end. Benny would die and Ethan would live on. It was heart aching. Maybe they'd have another fight and never speak to each other again but he'd never let that happen. Ethan would get over him in time but Benny couldn't stop the feelings of grief. It was like he was losing Ethan. He was a little bit. Ethan had already pushed away. He didn't want to be around him anymore. He was scared of what Benny thought of him now. Truthfully he didn't even know what he thought.

He knew one thing. He couldn't live without Ethan. Ethan was his other half, his best friend, his brother but it turns out Ethan didn't feel the same way. If only things could go back to the way they'd been before. If only they could still be their goofy selves, not knowing how each other felt. Actually it looks like Ethan did know how Benny felt. IT was just Benny who didn't know.

"Ethan" he sighed walking over to the couch. He sat on the edge of the cushion watching tears flow down Ethan's cheeks. He subcounsusly reached out and started to play with a strand of Ethan's hair. The boy sighed in his sleep and the tears slowed. He could calm Ethan even in his sleep. "I'm sorry E. I ruined your life."

"Benny" Ethan whispered in his sleep. "Benny I love you." Benny's finger stopped curling Ethan's hair. Ethan needed him. He needed him now more than ever. Maybe he could help. Maybe if they were more than friends…

"No" Benny whispered. That was crazy. He didn't like Ethan like that. It would be cruel to play with his emotions just to make him happy. Ethan was his brother. He loved Ethan, just not in the way his friend wanted. "I love you too E" he whispered back.

After night fell Grandma called the Morgans and told them Ethan wasn't feeling well and he'd just be staying over there. They were hesitant but a quick spell through the phone and they agreed. Just before midnight she told the boy's she'd be out for a bit. "An earth priestess sacred night" she lied. Thankfully her grandson wasn't the most knowledgeable spell master and he believed it. She left them in the living room and drove to a large building. She checked her purse to make sure she had everything. Holy water, a stake and her silver dagger. She was ready. She got out of her car and strode to the two huge doors. Two men opened the doors and glared at her. "I'm here to see her highness" She said with her head held high. "She's expecting me." They silently glared at her while they stepped out of her way. A younger man possibly only seventeen led her to a door. She walked in to see a young girl with black curly hair siting on a chair, reading a book.

"Hello Grandma" the young girl said. The old woman stayed silent. "You don't mind do you Evelyn? It seems that everyone else calls you that."

"It's fine" the old woman said. The girl was trying to get a rile out of her. Bloodsuckers were always looking for a fight.

"Tell me why you have called this meeting. It intrigues me. An earth priestess of your power has never come to the vampire high counsel seeking aid."

"I have discovered something I've never seen before. I've looked through all my books but there is no reference. This has never happened before." The girl sat up straighter in her chair brining a hand to her chin.

"What could be so mysterious to elude your knowledge?"

"That's why I came to you. I have found a fledgling with powers." The girl's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean by powers?"

"He saved himself by releasing massive amounts of energy from his hands." The little girl was shocked stiff.

"Are you certain?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair. She'd lost all of her composer looking more like a child than she had for centuries.

"What is it?" Grandma asked.

"This fledgling, Is it that seer boy?" The Vampire asked in anticipation.

"Yes. How could you possible know that?"

"He has a powerful gift. He is stronger than any seer I've met before. He's strong in all aspects and his morals are firm." Evelyn nodded. "Our history only goes back so far. We have lived since the beginning of man and stood in the shadows of time. The council is old. We were the first form of government. I was not even made when the council was created."

"I thought you were one of the oldest vampires" Grandma interrupted.

"One of the oldest living ones" She said, not showing any sign of irritation. "The man who started the counsel was the strongest of our kind. His name was lost with the ages but only one thing is known. HE possessed the power of light. Every Vampire has darkness residing in them. That doesn't mean we're all evil as you consider. It means we possess the dark magic. It binds us together and keeps us alive. The creator had gifts beyond our wildest imaginations. What you described is one of the few we still know of."

"How do I not know any of this?" She asked.

"This is a secret to all. Only the highest council member is given this knowledge. IT is passed down through the library."

"So what does this have to do with Ethan?"

"If the boy possesses the gifts then he is the one from the prophecy. The creator gave up his immortality after millennia. But before he died he gave his final vision. Unlike a normal vampire he kept his second sight when he turned. As he died he spoke of another, one who would take his place as a rightful leader of out kind. The boy would be young, not yet a man but no longer a boy and possess the gift of sight. He would control the great light and have the morals of the greatest man." Evelyn stayed silent. "I believe that time has come."

"What shall we do?" Grandma asked.

"We will wait. If he is anything like the girl he will grieve for his human life. It will take time for him to come to terms with his place as a vampire. I ask only that you keep him on the right path and report back to me."

"I will do my best" Evelyn sighed. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you grandma. You have done the right thing coming to me. Let us keep it between us. I have given you knowledge no mortal should hold."

"Of course" She said, making her way out to her car. She lay back on her seat and sighed. If things weren't hard enough before, now she has to push Ethan on the path to leader of all vampires. That poor boy couldn't catch a break.


	5. A Bite And A Kiss

I hope you like this chapter. Please Please review.

* * *

Ethan woke up on the couch in Benny's house, with the sun shining in his eyes. The old clock in the corner read 11:00. He was supposed to be in school. He moaned and tried to turn. It was then that he realized there was a warm mass pressing against his back. Ethan turned his body, so his face was inches from Benny's. His heart picked up. He shouldn't be this close but all he wanted to do was kiss those sleeping lips.

"No" Ethan shouted, pushing himself off the couch and onto the ground.

"What huh?" Benny grumbled opening his eyes. "E?"

"We're late" Ethan said. "We were supposed to be at school hours ago."

"Grandma called us in sick" Benny said. "She woke me up and told me."

"You woke up but stayed on top of me?" Benny blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You seamed so peaceful in your sleep." He was right. Ethan had had an amazing dream about himself and a certain boy dancing under the stars. He loved those dreams when he was asleep but when he was awake they hurt so much, especially now Benny knew. Ethan turned away.

"I should get home" He mumbled, looking for his backpack.

"No E. It's fine. Your parents know you're here. If you go home now they'll know you're not sick." Benny said. Ethan sighed.

"Fine. I think I'll go shower. My cloths still under your bed?"

"Yea."

"Thanks" Ethan mumbled, walking up the stairs. He didn't know if the pain in his chest was his heart breaking or lack of blood. His heart probably couldn't even break. He was dead after all. Benny sat on the couch staring at the wall. Lying next to Ethan had been comforting. They'd slept in the same bed lots of times. They even cuddled on a few occasions. He'd never thought it meant anything. It was just their friendship. Ethan must have felt differently. Now that he thought about it. Ethan was never the one to initiate any of it. He only slept in the same bed if he dozed off and he never tried to cuddle. Ethan was always a few inches away. He'd never realized it. The boy had pushed himself away long ago. It made Benny's heart ache. Ethan was hurting so much but he knew it wasn't just now. He was showing it now but he must have felt like that for years. Ethan was hurting and it was his fault.

"Oh E" he whispered to himself. "What are we going to do?" He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. It felt empty without Ethan. It felt lonely.

Ethan took his time in the shower. He didn't want to come down any time soon. He couldn't face Benny. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He bit into his hand and screamed. The muffled sound bounced lightly off the walls. The pain felt good. Everything else disappeared. His mind cleared. He'd heard about cutting before and thought it was stupid. It wasn't as stupid as he thought. He closed his eyes and turned off the water. He listened to each drop of blood falling from his fangs. When he opened his eyes the water was a deep red and he'd lost a lot of blood. It looked like someone had died in there. He turned on the tub and watched the red liquid slide down the drain. He brought his hand to his nose and breathed in. The smell of blood tantalized his taste buds. He needed to eat breakfast and this time Benny was definitely off the menu.

Benny was in the kitchen when Ethan walked in. He was still dripping wet, his clothes were stained with water and his hair was dripping on the floor. It looked like he didn't even try to dry off.

"Hey E" Benny said, smiling. It wasn't like his normal big happy smile. This one was smaller and didn't show much emotion. Ethan nodded to him. "I know you need to drink blood but I made you blueberry pancakes. I know they're your favorite. Ethan smiled and pulled the plate stacked with delicious buttery pancakes in front of him. Benny put a cup of blood-substitute next to the plate and sat down in the chair across from Ethan. He watched Ethan dig into the food with enthusiasm. He didn't even stop for breath. Technically he didn't need to anymore but it still looked funny.

"Thanks B" Ethan said, smiling. Benny's real smile returned.

"You called me B" He said happily.

"Yea I did" Ethan muttered, looking into the glass of red.

"Thanks" he said.

"For what. I always called you B."

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I could never give up on you." Ethan said. He grabbed his wrist and dug his nails in. The pain helped him keep control. "Im going to go" He said immediately.

"E wait" Benny yelled as the other boy ran out the door. Benny yelled some words and Ethan felt himself be pulled back into the house and pinned to a chair.

"Hey" Ethan yelled, struggling.

"You're not running away" Benny shouted. "You're not going to leave like that ever again. We are sitting here and talking until I know you won't do anything stupid."

"Stop trying to be the responsible one B" Ethan growled.

"I have to if you're going to act like this. Don't you remember what happened last time you ran away."

"Benny I just cant be around you right now" Ethan shouted.

"Why not. Im still your best friend. You still need to talk to me" He shouted back.

"You're not my best friend" Ethan shouted. "You stopped being that the moment I realized I was in love with you." He froze, his mouth shut tight.

"You're in love with me? Like actually in love, not just a crush." Benny whispered. Tears began to form in Ethan's eyes again. "No please don't cry" He said, kneeling on the floor, facing him. "I don't care."

"Well I do" Ethan sobbed. "It hurts too much. I can't do this anymore. I need to get as far away from you as possible. You don't know what it's like. I can't think of anything but you. You're all I dream about and all I care about. Every day I have to wake up from a dream about you and take on the day knowing that could never happen. Each night I dread closing my eyes because I don't want to be tortured by those wonderful dreams. Every minute I spend with you is like being jabbed in the heart and we spend almost every second of every day together. I always feel like I'm dying. It's been a never ending pain for almost three years. I just want it to end. I just want to go. I need you gone and I'm not strong enough to leave. You need to throw me away" Ethan cried. "You need to throw me away and don't look back. Find a new best friend, one that won't love you the way I can't stop loving you.

"Ethan I can't" Benny whispered.

"You'll never love me and your just hurting me by staying this close. Please leave. Unfreeze me and let me walk away. We can't be friends anymore." Both boys were crying. Benny didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose Ethan. He was all he had. Ethan was his brother, his best friend. Ethan turned from benny and stared at the clock. "Please" he whispered.

"No" Benny said harshly. "No." He closed his eyes, to not see his best friend's face. He couldn't keep this up forever. The spell would have to end sometime and Ethan would be gone. He'd lose the person he loved most in the world. There was only one option. He couldn't think about it. He had to throw all his thoughts away and just do it. He would do anything to keep Ethan, even this. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ethan. The boy had his eyes closed and tears were flowing down his face. Benny's breath hitched as he raised himself to Ethan's height. He moved fast, blocking out the screaming in his head. Ethan ripped his eyes open when he felt two soft lips press down on his own.


	6. Hurt

Time slowed. Ethan could feel the lips against his own but his brain couldn't comprehend. It couldn't comprehend anything. All it knew was it felt wonderful. Sparks through Ethan's body and every fiber of his being felt alive. When Benny pulled away gasping for air Ethan didn't know what to say.

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked, his voice soft.

"Because you wanted me to" Benny stated, sitting down next to Ethan. He didn't want to tell him he felt nothing. He didn't want to tell him he was straight. All he wanted was to never lose Ethan from his life. What he just did changed everything. If he pulled away now Ethan would never trust him again. But that kiss felt wrong. He wanted to run to the toilet and barf. He just kissed another guy and not just some guy. He kissed Ethan, his best friend, his brother. It felt like incest. That was the best word for it. He felt dirty and disgusting. He needed Ethan to leave so he could think but didn't know how to make that happen without hurting him.

"You seem upset" Ethan said, standing up.

"It's just a lot to take in" he said, truthfully. Ethan stared at him skeptically.

"You're frowning." Ethan said. "You don't like me."

"Ethan don't think that" Benny said, standing up to face his brother.

"Benny why did you kiss me" Ethan repeated.

"Because I wanted to" Benny lied. "Why is it so important?"

"Because you told me you kissed me because I wanted you too." Ethan growled.

"Yea so" Benny stated, getting annoyed. "You wanted to, I wanted to, we both wanted to" he shouted, flinging his hands in the air. Ethan looked up at him. Benny knew he could see though the lie. Ethan knew him too well.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" Ethan shouted, flaring his arms out.

"Ethan I just didn't want to lose you" Benny explained, scared for his best friend.

"Lose me" Ethan shouted even louder. "You were afraid you'd lose me. And what, you think the way to stay friends is to mess with my feelings."

"No E I j…"

"Do not call me E" Ethan shouted. "I'm not your friend. I might love you but this is the last time I speak to you."

"E" Benny pleaded.

"What did I just say" Ethan shouted his eyes flashing blue. Benny stepped back in shock.

"Ethan your eyes."

"Yes my eyes" Ethan growled. "Don't you remember? I'm a fledgling now. And it's all your fault" He screamed. "Goodbye Benny. It was fun when it lasted." Ethan flashed out of the house, leaving the door swinging on its hinges.

Benny sat on the couch shocked. He didn't know what worried him most, his best friend leaving him or his glowing blue eyes. Something was terribly wrong with Ethan and he needed to find out what. He turned and ran to Grandma's study. He grabbed anything that had to do with vampires. This was going to be a long day.

By noon Grandma was up and staring at her grandson who was rushing to the bathroom. This was the third time this morning he was throwing up and it worried her. "Benny, sit with me" the old woman called when the bathroom door closed. Benny leaned against the wall and sighed. "Benny she called. Reluctantly the boy dragged himself to the couch and flopped down. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" Benny lied trying to smile.

"Honey if you're sick I know some spells." Grandma said but something told her he wasn't sick. Benny frowned and leaned back into the couch as if he wanted it to swallow him up.

"I'm fine grandma" Benny repeated. "I need to work on homework" he said in a rush. He ran to his room before she could talk. He slammed his door shut and fell to the floor. He felt bile at the back of his throat but didn't move. "I should have never kissed him" He whimpered. After the bile had settled back in his stomach benny rose and walked to his desk. An old book with a blue cover and worn pages sat open. "Maybe I shouldn't even try to help."

Ethan ran from Benny house, flying down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. The world around him blurred as he grew faster and faster. He sped through the forest and past the mountains, never stopping. It was only when he tripped, crashing through countless trees that he finally stopped. The sky was dark by now and he felt lost. His heart was gone from his chest and all he could see was benny. "AHHHHHHH" Ethan screamed, his voice echoing through the blotchy darkness. The stars twinkled down, beautiful speckles in the dark night. His mother once told him sadness was like the night sky. Everything seemed dark but if you looked past the clouds there was light. Unfortunately Ethan couldn't see any light. All he saw was darkness. "I hate you" He whispered. "I hate you so much. Why couldn't you let me be? Was this a joke? Was this a game?" Deep down Ethan knew Benny didn't feel that way but for now he ignored logic, for now he would block out the stars.

Night passed and the moon soon passed over him. It was just a crescent. Soon it would be gone from the sky completely. It felt like Ethan's life. Everything was leaving him. Soon there would be no one but him. As he stared up at the moon his vision blurred. The moon grew bigger and bigger, closing in on him. He heard a gasp and lost track of his body.

_Ethan stood in a great room, sitting in a high chair. Bellow him bowed more vampires than he had ever seen, their eyes glowing bright yellow. The room seamed insignificant compared to the people, even with its high dome celling decorated with scenes from vampire history and walls adorned with gold and silver. "Today I stand before you" Ethan bellowed into the silent chamber. "As a simple boy. I am no more than any of you and I want to be treated like such. That's why this is my first and last time atop this throne. This room will be abandoned and I shall move to a new chamber, one without gold and silver, a more modest room. I ask you to rise now and never bow to me again. I am not a god." His voice became blurred and the scene shifted to one of Benny standing precariously on a cliff side._

"_Ethan he" Begged, his tone filled with remorse. "Please listen to me." Ethan couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but felt himself talking back. Benny's face though blur looked depressed and angry. He looked guilty and tears pricked at his eyes. Ethan felt more than heard his once best friend say goodbye and backed the last step off the cliff._


End file.
